


sleep with this gift

by birdginia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: FE3H Kinkmeme, Hypnotism, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), inconvenient boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: Dedue calls it “guided meditation.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	sleep with this gift

**Author's Note:**

> first kink meme fill since the olden days....the prompt was [dedue hypnotizing dimitri and dimitri getting MEGA HORNY from it](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=1647432), but i accidentally made it super soft and not that explicit. dimidue brings out the worst in me.

Dedue calls it “guided meditation.”

Dimitri had brushed off the idea at first, mostly because he’d still been trying to convince Dedue that there wasn’t a problem to be fixed in the first place. His nightmares are his own burden to bear, just as much as any scar on his body, he would say, and Dedue appeared to be content with that answer.

At least, until the third night in a row of waking up to Dedue banging on his door, barely disguising his worry as he told Dimitri that his screaming was loud enough to be heard downstairs. Felix complained loudly to Sylvain about his “pathetic squealing” the next morning in the dining hall, Ingrid wouldn’t stop glancing worriedly at him when she thought he wasn’t looking, and Dimitri decided that enough was enough. Saddling his friends with the consequences of his inability to keep his feelings in check is unacceptable.

So the next time Dedue politely offers his techniques, Dimitri accepts.

He’d heard of the practices of Duscur people involving communication for medicinal purposes—emotional guidance, Dedue tells him, led by a physician of the mind, trained in helping those plagued by dark thoughts of hurting oneself or others. In recent years, such practices have been branded as superstitious nonsense at best, and mind manipulation at worst, but Dedue is very firm as he explains that the goal is always healing. 

“My sister had similar troubles in her younger years,” Dedue says, pulling up a chair to sit by Dimitri’s bedside. “Nothing nearly as violent; she feared the dark. I learned a method of keeping her calm and relaxed until she felt safe enough to sleep.”

“And there’s no magic involved? No herbs?” Dimitri had tried both, as a child, when the memories were still fresh and vivid even during the day. They sometimes worked, but he would always be sluggish the next morning, unable to train properly, so he swore off both.

“None, your Highness. Simply get comfortable and listen.”

Dimitri is already under the covers, and he tries to find a position he can deem “comfortable” for a few moments, until he gives up and lies still on his back.

“All right.” Dedue takes a deep breath. “Close your eyes.”

Dimitri does so.

“Picture yourself above a lake—standing upright, but floating just above it. The water is calm, smooth, flat, and your toes point towards the center.”

It’s a strange image, but not an outlandish one, and Dimitri is well-versed in imagining the combat scenarios and tactics exercises the Professor gives them, so it’s not difficult to keep the image clear in his mind, even if he doesn’t quite understand the purpose.

“You aren’t touching the water yet, but you know that if you do, it will be warm, the perfect temperature to allow you to relax completely when submerged. The deeper you go into the water, the more it envelopes you in warmth, until your entire body is calm and relaxed.”

This is more difficult to imagine, more abstract, but he tries.

“Now, you start to sink. Your toes slowly dip into the warm water, allowing them to relax. Focus on losing all tension in your toes. Next, your ankles sink under the water, losing all tension there as well. Focus…”

It gets easier, the longer Dedue speaks. He can imagine sinking into the water Dedue describes, and with every piece of him that sinks under, he can actually feel the relaxation seep into his bones, the way it does after a satisfying day of training.

By the time Dedue talks Dimitri down into the water up to his chest, Dimitri feels perfectly at ease. There’s always a level of comfort he feels when alone with Dedue, but in a dark room, with his eyes closed, and Dedue’s voice the only thing keeping him grounded—

“…and as the top of your head goes under the water, your whole body is free of tension, free of stress, free of worry.” 

Dedue stops speaking for few moments, and Dimitri frowns. His body feels heavy and warm, but now he doesn’t want to sleep. He wants Dedue to keep going.

_(Keep telling him what to do._

_Keep telling him what to think.)_

Dimitri lets out a soft sigh of relief when Dedue speaks up again. “But you can go deeper. You cannot see the bottom of the lake, but you know that the deeper you go, the more residual tension will leave your body, allowing you to relax even further into sleep.”

Dimitri wants to go deeper. He wants to keep feeling this warmth wrapped around his body. 

( _He wants to do as he’s told._ )

“I’m going to count backwards from ten,” Dedue continues, “and with each number, you’ll sink deeper to the bottom of the lake, falling deeper towards sleep as you go. Ten…”

He feels like he’s falling.

“Nine…”

The warmth in his body is turning to heat.

“Eight…”

It’s so hard to move, but he wants—

“Sev—your Highness?”

Dimitri’s hand is grasping out from under the covers, reaching for whatever of Dedue it can grab. He finds what feels like Dedue’s knee and holds his hand there, feeling Dedue’s body heat through his clothes. It’s almost cooling, compared to his own.

“Your Highness, I—“

“Keep going,” Dimitri breathes. “Please.”

“…Very well. Seven.”

He’s hard, he belatedly realizes, and only growing more obvious with each word Dedue says, helplessly wanting just from the act of listening to his most trusted friend try to lull him to sleep, and the usual worry that crops up when he thinks too hard about Dedue is smothered by imaginary waters, leaving him free to shamelessly roll his hips against the thin blanket. 

Dedue stumbles over “Six,” and Dimitri gasps as his other hand fits itself over his cock without thinking, rubbing lazily through his smalls. Dedue’s name falls off his lips, loud enough that he can’t hear any more numbers over the sound of his own moaning. The hand on Dedue’s knee tightens as the lost tension in his body comes back all at once, coiling in his stomach into a knot until he hears Dedue make a pained noise and Dimitri’s eyes shoot open.

He feels like a bucket of cold water has just been thrown over him. He pulls his hands back to his sides and curls in on himself, face burning with guilt and shame. “I’m—“

“I’m sorry,” Dedue cuts in, “I didn’t—“

“You haven’t done anything wrong.” Dimitri hates interrupting the already reticent Dedue, but he can’t let this stand. “I was the one who—who—“ He’s not sure what to say. _Took it too far?_ There shouldn’t have been anywhere to go in the first place.

“I should—“ Dedue starts to stand up, but then stops, and it takes a moment for Dimitri to realize that his own hand had grabbed Dedue by the wrist. He hopes it doesn’t bruise. But he hopes more that Dedue doesn’t leave.

Dedue stands still. He isn’t looking at Dimitri.

“Please. I certainly won’t be able to sleep now, if you go.”

Dedue smiles, that tiny twitch of muscle that Dimitri imagines only he can see. “And if I stay?”

“I… can’t say I’ll sleep for sure. But I will rest easier.”

Dedue sits back down. Dimitri feels himself relax again.


End file.
